Test, measurement, control, and communication systems, (TMCCS) are well known. It is common for these types of devices to produce audio and display outputs that inform a user of the measurement result, confirm selections, or inform of a condition. Examples are the output of audio amplifiers used as troubleshooting tools, listening tools for person locators, stethoscopes, ultrasonic leak detectors, ultrasonic sound detectors and condition monitors, sniffer type leak detectors, sonic grease guns, ultrasonic grease guns, thermometers (contact and infra red), thermography cameras, video cameras, digital cameras, walkie-talkie radio systems, telemetry systems, Wire tracers, multimeters, utility locators, pipe locators, and radiation detectors such as RF, X-Ray, α, β, γ, Infrared, Ultra-Violet, ELF and others. This list of test instruments and devices is exemplary of the possible types of devices that communicate with an operator and is not by any means a complete list of such devices.
As mentioned above, it is common for these types of devices to provide an audio and/or visual output through which a user may determine a status or condition of the particular device. Additionally, many of these devices require a significant amount of skill and experience to operate and interpret the output of the device. In some cases, even experienced and skilled operators may require other opinions in the interpretation of the output of a particular device. Because many of these types of devices require significant skill and experience to operate, training of new operators can be time consuming and cumbersome.